With increasing development of digital technologies, electronic devices having an image-capturing function have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. On account of their convenience, the users can use these electronic devices wherever and whenever they are. Generally, the image-capturing device such as a digital camera or a video camera can be operated in a self-timer mode in order to enhance the utilization. There are two approaches for operating the self-timer mode. According to the first approach, a control button is mounted on the main body of the image-capturing device or installed on another device that is connected to the main body of the image-capturing device through a connecting wire. By pressing the control button, the self-timer mode is triggered to capture the image. Generally, for facilitating the user to have sufficient time to prepare the snapping task, the image is automatically captured after the self-timer mode has been triggered for a predetermined delaying time. According to the second approach, the self-timer function of the image-capturing device is triggered by a wireless transmission technology (e.g. an IR transmission technology). Since a discrete wireless controller is used to control the self-timer function, the possibility of losing or forgetting the wireless controller is increased.
In a case that the above controlling approaches are used in a web camera, some drawbacks occur. For example, after the web camera is installed on the host computer or its peripheral device and electrically connected with the host computer, a specified button or touch pad is pressed to trigger the image-capturing function of the web camera. In a case that both hands of the user fail to press the specified button or touch pad (for example a baby or a pet is embraced by the user's both hands), the conventional controlling approaches are no longer feasible for triggering the image-capturing function of the web camera. Moreover, especially when a static scene is intended to be snapped, the shake of the to-be-snapped object in the scene or the web camera results in deteriorated image quality of the stored static scene.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a method of starting snapping a static scene in order to improve or enhance the image quality of the static scene.